


Tales of an Insomniac

by Alice_Black3562



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, It's like 10 pm, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Black3562/pseuds/Alice_Black3562
Summary: Just random drabbles and stuff that I make up when I can't sleep. This is my first work so.....





	Tales of an Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> This is just whatever pops into my brain when I can't sleep so just do whatever.

# A Monster of My Own Creation

I don’t think that anyone ever means to become a monster.

I certainly didn’t. When I first started down this path I had every intention of not becoming evil, simply doing something to help myself for once, instead of everyone else. 

But I screwed up, like I really screwed up.

I ended up creating something so terrible that even I did not think that it could go this wrong. When I started, I knew the risks, I knew that if I went down this path there was a chance that I would do irreparable damage to myself and to a lot of other people, I just didn’t care at that point. 

I started out creating this thing so that I could get my revenge on the world for being so cruel to me and taking everything that I loved, but I forgot one of the most important things:

**When you go out to get revenge, dig two graves, one for your enemy, and one for yourself.**

I guess that I have made my bed and I am going to have to lie in it, that is just the way that this is going to go.

I created the monster that I am, I know that, and still, I blame everyone but myself for this mess.

I blame my best friend for falling in love with me.

And I blame James for not loving me.


End file.
